


the prologue for a recovered heart

by Transvinter



Series: Polyamory is the Weirdest Drug [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Prologue, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transvinter/pseuds/Transvinter
Summary: Scanlan Shorthalt meets the people who will change his life forever.





	the prologue for a recovered heart

**Author's Note:**

> We needed more Polymachina.

Emon had always been a large city, with the bustling and the hustling, and Scanlan loved it. He had started off his career here over a decade ago, and rose as a youngerman to become one of Tal'dorei’s famous musicians. The Jazz scene knew the Shorthalt name like no other, but then like many musicians Scanlan became dependant on illegal substances, specifically Suude. When an incident occurred at one of his concerts the musician stepped away from the life of fame and glamour, to become a teacher. He was hired to be the Women’s and Jazz Choir director and Music Theory teacher at the Emon Private Academy. A private school of high renown.  
However now he is looking for a place to live, which leads him to Greyskull. Greyskull is a massive mansion that has rooms rented out for people to live in. Each room comes with a bed and some basic furniture. The Keeper’s Laina and Jarrett cook dinner, or you can make some yourself. There’s a chore chart and the place is affordable, only because it’s “Haunted”. But the price was good and Scanlan could move in immediately. Having travelled for all of his adult life, the musician didn’t own much. He had a suitcase, a backpack, a few instruments and the memoires of a long life. He smiled as he knocked on the door to the building, ‘This is a new start, this is how i learn to be happy again.’ The door opened with a loud creak, the interior revealed a darkwood staircase to the right and an open foyer. A young man with dark skin stood in front of Scanlan in the door frame.

“Ah, You must be our new tenant! I’m Jarrett one of your landlords. Laina isn’t here right now, but she’s the one who took your phone call and application.”

“Great! I’m Scanlan by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Scanlan, Just follow me and I’ll lead you to your room.”

Jarrett lead the musician up the stairs towards the left, the walls a pale color with a few paintings held aloft by wire and nails. The dark wood flooring was sweatered with a patterned carpet that rolled down each side. Jarrett spoke as they stopped in front of a room,

“This is room six, you can drop your bags here. Basic Rules- No hard drugs. No Smoking inside. If you have to do anything loud warn everyone else or find a way to do it quietly. Same goes for Sex. Your rent is due on the 23rd. That’s about it. I’ll get your keys when you come down stairs. Everyone is getting ready for dinner so you should come down and meet the crew. They’re a good bunch, a little weird. A little touchy but I think you’ll like them Mr. Shorthalt.”

“Mr. Shorthalt was my grandfather, call me Scanlan.”

“See you at dinner, then Scanlan?”

“Yes I’ll be down in a few.”

Scanlan pulled his things into the room, the walls where a cream color with purple and light blue flowers, he had two windows that faced the street and a small closet to the right. The undressed bed was to the left, the wire frame creating a bar pattern in shadow across the wall, as the sun set. A dresser was the the right of the bed and the left of the closet against a window. Scanlan dropped the suitcase by the closet and closet turning to drop his backpack on a desk that laid at the end of the, bed facing the wall. He smiled, the room wasn’t exactly what he hoped for but hell, this was his new home.

A few moments passed and he made his way downstairs. Now, Keyleth Ashari had always been a strange girl. The Heiress to a community of natural people known as the Ashari. The Ashari are four tribes of people who live around the world in communities, exact thing these communities do is a wellkept secret, however their main exports are produce and natural magics. Natural Magics, which are used to help in droughts or help farmers with their crops. In a world of technology, they are a people who hold very closely to the old ways. Keyleth is not used to living in the city, let alone interacting with “normal” people. So, when she sees Scanlan walking down the stairs she freaks out.

“Hi! I’m Keyleth I live in room 3! It’snicetomeetyou,!I’m soexcitedtohaveanewpersonhere. Ireallylikeplantswhataboutyou? Do you like plants!?”

Her excitable nature threw Scanlan off for a moment, before he could speak a raven haired man walked up to her throwing an arm around her waist.

“Kiki, slow down. He probably can’t follow your adorable rambling yet.”

The man laughed kissing her on the cheek. They looked like a vogue cover from the late 90s, the man wore a set of black ripped jeans with a black v neck tee, while Keyleth wore a long flowing summer dress covered in flowers.

“Vax...come on…” She giggled.

“Hi,I’m Scanlan. Nice to meet you?”

“I’m Vax, this is Keyleth, and the girl who looks exactly like me is my twin sister Vex. We’re going to the dining room, care to join us?”

Scanlan shrugged,”Why the hell not?”

The trio proceeded towards the dining room. Scanlan watched as the two in front of him held hands as they walked. It was nice, to be able to love someone like that. Scanlan wished he could, but he could never love only one person, it just wasn’t in his heart. He stopped reminiscing when he walked into the room, to see a woman sitting on a man’s lap while kissing another woman.

“Maybe I’m wrong?”

“Guys, I’m always up for a party like this but we’re about to eat!” Vax laughed taking pulling two chairs out. He motioned for Keyleth and Scanlan.

“Jarrett, Tary and I made dinner!” The Lap sitting woman, spoke as she got off the lap of the white haired man she was perched on.

“The two of them are going to bring it in after Grog get’s the plates.” The man laughs running a hand through his pale locks, he adjusts himself before speaking.

“Vex’ahlia, dear, as much as we all love our games, we do have a new person living with us who...isn’t apart of well, you know.”

“Oh shit.”

Five sets of eyes made their way to Scanlan as he sat next to Vax and stifled a laugh. A thought came to the musician’s mind

‘This is going to be amazing.’


End file.
